Hic will help
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: To:little Logie From:BLOCKED NUMBER Hello son, I trusted you not to tell anyone about our little chats, but I know you did, so you better listen to my instructions, go to the roof, bring your friends, don't forget the nine year old
1. Chapter 1

**_This was a requested story about a new girl named Hic. I don't own btr in case you didn't notice :(_**  
James Diamond and his three best friends were by the pool area. James sunbathing in his favorite chair, Carlos cooling off in the pool,Logan reading some swagger magazine, and Kendall had just finished FaceTime with Jo from her set and was sipping out of a coconut, when they saw a new girl go into the lobby.  
"New girl, nice." they said together as they jogged right behind her, but far enough away that she didn't notice them. After exchanging in conversation with Mr. Bitters for about two minuets, she went up to her apartment. Making sure she was out of sight, the four boys from Minnesota ran up to Mr. Bitters desk.  
"Ok who is she?" James asked as he ran his lucky comb through his hair  
"That's Palm Woods information only,unless you had a little somthing?"  
"What." Carlos said clearly confused  
"He wants money." Logan said digging through his pockets."I only got a dollar, do you guys have anything?"  
"I got three dollars." Kendall put on the table  
"I got forty nine cents." Carlos stated sheepishly  
"I got half a stick of gum." James said, gaining a weird look from Bitters and the guys."what? This needs nice breath for girls."  
"Well?" The four boys asked at once  
"Ok you can have the light version, her name is Hic and she's moved in to do some demos at Rogue Records. She's a new singer in one of the bands or whatever. She lives alone in 3J." Mr Bitters explained  
"Dibs!" James,Carlos,and Logan said together  
"Ok,just don't be like you were with Lucy, don't let her know in a creepy way and let her chose." Kendall advised  
"We know,we know." They said together again. That's just creepy how they say that. The boys had today off from both school and the studio because it was Sunday. Kendall knew it would be a long day.  
"Hi." Hic said as she opened her door to James.  
"Hey I'm James."  
"I'm Hic, your in big time rush right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I'm your new backup singer."  
"What?"  
"Gustavo had me flown in from Chicago this morning. In his talent search before you guys won,I came in second place."  
"That's awesome!"  
"I got to finish unpacking, oh your friends Logan and Carlos came by earlier they said something about a movie later, you want to come to?"  
"Oh sure."  
"Ok I'll see you then."

**_ok I'll have the next chapter up by next Friday! :)_**


	2. Dinner and a dash

this story will be updated every Saturday as will all my other stories that I do and this story is a 2 parter!:)

James p.o.v.

I went down to Hics apartment with an assortment of flowers and I had on a tux like Logan and Carlos but I went down early for a little extra time to impress her. I put on my best and knocked at the door.

"Oh hi James your here early! You look wonderful, but I thought we were just going to a movie."

"We are but," wow I needed an explanation fast "I thought that maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow, just me and you?"

"I'd love to," I heard her say

"But he forgot he needed to watch Kendall's sister Tomorrow." Logan budded in as he ran down the hall

"What? No I don't!"

"You do now." He smirked, he was so capital D-E-A-D DEAD!

"Oh no!" Hic sighed, bringing me back into the real world

"What's wrong?" Carlos said running down In the hallway, helmet on his head and concerned.

"One of my dogs got out, Bitters will kick me out If he finds him! Can you please help me find him? And before you ask, I snuck him in with my luggage."

"Of course!" We all said together except for Hic of course.

"Um guys i think she meant the animal lover here?"

"No way she meant me!" I said defensively

"Sure she wants the guy that uses a product that tests on animals." Logan said clearly annoyed.

"No Cuda products have a pledge that says no animal testing!"

"Whatever!"

"Anyway Mr I'm a big time doctor, why don't you go help a human?"

"If I'm not wanted here i guess I'll just leave!" Logan said as tears started rushing down his face and running down the hall way.

"Logan wait!" Carlos and Hic yelled

"He'll be fine!"

"You know your probably the biggest idiot EVER!" Carlos screamed. Then Hic saw her puppy

"Here Daisy, here girl!" She cooed as the puppy ran into the apartment and she shut the door.

"James I think I'm good on dinner, I'll still be unpacking tomorrow."

"But Hic,please no."

"James what you just did to Logan was just plain heartless. I have no interest in dating a guy who does that and doesn't care to fix it."

"I'll fix it!"

"Now your fixing it to get me back,not because you care about Logan ."

"I," I strained to say gripping the wall "tell Logan I really am sorry." Then my whole word went black.

why did James faint? what will happen next? Find out next saturday :)


	3. What's wrong?

**_ok new chapter :) yay *applause applause* i will post a chapter every friday or saturday and i may post one during the week,but i didnt get btr for my birthday- i dont own them :(_**

_"James I think I'm good on dinner, I'll still be unpacking tomorrow."_

_"But Hic,please no."_

_"James what you just did to Logan was just plain heartless. I have no interest in dating a guy who does that and doesn't care to fix it."_

_"I'll fix it!"_

_"Now your fixing it to get me back,not because you care about Logan ."_

_"I,"I strained to say gripping the wall "tell Logan I really am sorry." Then my whole word went black._

Hics p.o.v

"Carlos call 911!"

"I know!" He said whipping out his phone

"Hello my friend h-he p-p-pass-passed out." "I am c-calm!' He said as he started hyperventilating. I felt bad but I grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?"

"Do you need medical attention?"

"Yes our friend passed out and won't wake up!"

"Were are you located?"

"Um Palm Woods Resort, please come quick!"

"Medics are on the way miss, just stay on the line with me."

"James! He won't wake up!"

"Is he breathing?"

"Yea he's alive. Why won't he wake up?"

"I'm really not sure, it could be a combination of a lot of things,does he have any Preexisting conditions?"

"Carlos does he have any preexisting conditions?"

"N-n-no."

"No."

"Ok does he have a fever?" I felt his forehead but I couldn't tell.

"I don't know but if he does it isn't high." I heard sirens in the distance so I knew help was coming. "I hear sirens ."

"Ok do you want to hang up the phone now?"

"Yes."

"Ok i hope your friend is ok." I hung up the phone after that, picked up James head ,and held it it my arms.

"James If you forgive me if you can even hear me you would know how sorry I am. I really am sorry." I grimaced at the look of his lifeless body as the paramedics came rushing out of the elevator and took Him away from me. They started doing CPR because after two minuets he stopped breathing. My Jamie. He WAS going to be ok. He HAD to be ok. They finally got him breathing again but he needed to get to the hospital quick, Carlos had calmed down now and he hopped into the ambulance. When I tried to get in as well I was stopped by a medic, evidently there was only room for one so I let Carlos go, he knew him a lot more than I did. A tear rolled down my face as I called Logan.

"Hello?"

"Logan it's Hic."

"I don't really feel like going tonight Hic. Wait are you crying?"

"Logan, James passed out and he wouldn't wake up, I called an ambulance and he stopped breathing, they got him to breathe again and then took him to the hospital, I don't know anything else."

"Ok Hic, just calm down, where r u?"

"Right in the hallway by the door to my apartment."

"Ok meet me in the lobby in two minutes and I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Ok."

Still Hics p.o.v.

After Logan pulled into the hospital parking lot, he didn't get out h just drummed his fingers on the wheel.

"Are you gonna go in with me?"

"I don't know if I should." He paused,"after what he said,I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"Logan he's sorry."

"I don't believe him,"

"Logan you've been friends for years, Kendall told me how close you are, now your going to go and make up with him, Carlos already did."

"Your right, I'm wrong."

"I know." I said when Logan's phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Carlos slow down. Just be calm."

"He-he what?!"

"We're in the parking lot, well we'll be right there."

"Ok room 412, bye." He hung up and looked at me, stunned and hurt."

"What's wrong?"

"They already told him what's wrong but he wants to wait until everyone is here so he can tell us all at the same time."

"Ok, when will Kendall be here?"

"Well Mama Knights went to pick up Katie from the mall an hour ago, and Kendall will get picked up by her so, yeah any minute now."

"Ok, is James gonna be ok?'

"I hope so Hic, I hope so."

A little while later after James said that as long as he took good care of himself that he'd be ok, Katie came in holding her brothers hand shyly, she never had a thing for hospitals, and Ms. Knight, being a little out of sorts but still everything in check. James cleared his throat and started with the news.

"as all of you know, I passed out in the hallway at the palm woods two hours ago, but, it's what made me pass out like that was what changed my life. I just want everyone to know that I'm till me, I'm the face, I just need to be a little more precautious about things from now on. After some tests, I was diagnosed with anxiety. "

_**Ok cliffhanger, im going to post a chapter about each of the boy's reactions as well as Katie's and Hic reaction.**_


	4. Reacting

**_Ok this is The reactions about James, then I'll update either next Friday or Wednesday._**

**_Hic_**

Anxiety. That one word. The horrible word. It hurt so much to know that James had to go through that, I just wanted to pound my guitar into a wall! I might not be as famous as Lucy Stone yet,but I still had a mind like her. Heck, I even had hair like her. I wanted something though, there was something missing, I never told him that I loved him. I meant it when I said that I didn't want to go out with someone that didn't care about others feelings, but it didn't mean I didn't like him in that way anymore. He had told me he wanted me to be his. Then I yelled at him. I was home now, after running out of the hospital and getting in a taxi before Carlos and Kendall could stop me. Ten calls and twelve messages, from all four of them, even one text from Katie. I didn't even look at them, I had no interest. I went to the media room and turned on the news, just in time to see a story about James, wow news travels fast.

Katie

Everything was just falling apart, Hic was gone, Logan was pale and seemed to be scared of his shadow, even Kendall was crying. Mom said I could leave if I wanted to, but I told her I was fine and cuddled in James lap instead. I knew that if we just got through with this, then we would be able to get closer. Sure we were always close, but this would be different. We would be even more close, before it was like a squished sandwich, we didn't have privacy if we needed or wanted it, but I knew that now we wouldn't care, because we really were family. We just had to pull through.

Kendall

I couldn't believe this, it had to be a mistake, the only thing I knew James ever worried about was his hair and how long 'till he ran out of a months supply of Cuda products, which was once a week on Sundays. It's always Sundays. I felt really bad that I had yelled at him earlier about getting tan spray on my green beanie, he must have gotten so worried about what I was going to say, or yell for that matter.

Carlos

I don't understand, what's with this? I know James has anxiety and it gets you worried about something but, don't we all have it? Logan will explain to me later. I guess I shouldn't yell as much. I'm gonna have some trouble with that.

Logan

I'm glad James will be ok, but I hate myself that I didn't see the signs. I wanted to be a doctor, that's pathetic because I couldn't even diagnose a simple anxiety. I needed to get back on track,Hit the books more. I really didn't need to be a screw-up like my dad.

James

Anxiety. I'm surprised but I have been worrying a lot lately . Logan kept getting calls and threatening texts from him that he never replied to, the scariest one was sent this morning-I'm coming for you Logan. He would never touch my Logie!

**ok I'll update soon _:D_**


	5. Kidnaped

Wow two chapters in two days! I'm going to see how long I can keep it going!

Hic's p.o.v

Once I had calmed down, I called James and he said that Kendall had went out with Jo and Carlos was at the pool so and it would just be me, him, Logan, and Katie and to come up. After that I basically ran down the stairs and pounded on the door.

"Hey Hic!" Logan said cheerfully

"Hey Logan, how's James?"

"I'll let him tell you!" He pointed to the tall brunette on the couch

"Hi Hic, Im fine and they gave me some pills to take everyday and some If I have a panic attack. They're blue raspberry flavored!"

"Awesome!"

"NO!" Logan screamed and we rushed to his side, staring at his phone.

To:little Logie

From:BLOCKED NUMBER

Hello son, I trusted you not to tell anyone about our little chats, but I know you did, so you better listen to my instructions, go to the roof, bring your friends, don't forget the nine year old girl.

"Logan you can't do that!" I hugged him

"I can and I am but you guys are staying here.

"No we're coming with you!" James, Katie,and I pledged

"Guys no!"

"Yes!"

" no!"

"Yes!"

" no!"

"Yes!"

"Fine but we have to go now." He sighed as he swung the door open and ran upstairs to the roof where there was a helicopter and a very scary man with a rifle.

"Ok in the helicopter now! He barked

"But," Katie stared

"I said in!"

"Sorry."

"It's sorry sir!"

"Sorry sir." She said cowardly

"HENCHMEN!"

Four men dressed in black trench coats appeared, one had a long red pony tail and seemed to look a little like a girl.

"You called sir?"

"I want Brent and Lewis to take the boys and wait for their 'special' transportation and Jordan and Alexa to come with me and the ladies." He ordered. So there was a girl!


	6. Logie love?

**Yay three chapters in three days! I'm On a r-o-l-l**

Hics p.o.v.

Lucas came back into our part of the helicopter and unbuckled Katie then picked her up as bridal style as he could with her hands tied up.

"Um dad?"

"Yes Katie bug, and thank you for calling me daddy."

"Can I have a s-snack?" She stuttered

"Of course, and you don't have to be afraid of me, as long as you listen and don't do anything wrong."

"Ok daddy." She looked so uncomfortable.

"Now let me get Hic in her cell and we'll get you that snack,ok?" She gave me a glance and I nodded

"Yes daddy."

"Ok then! Brent, Lewis take her to her cell. Give her nothing until Katie gets back and tell her the rules." They gave him a nod as they took me away down the hall way. They untied my hands and threw me onto the cold,wooden floor.

"Look rule number one, no yelling, these are steel walls and no one can hear you. Rule number two, no begging, you can ask for food, but if we don't give it to you then don't ask for a few more hours. Rule number three, no funny business, you and/or your friends will be punished, how much you get punished depends on your future actions. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"That will be all." They put in a code and left the room,slamming the door shut.

I was scared. I was beyond scared. I didn't have my phone on me, maybe Katie did. I knew that they had already searched Logan and James.

"I'm a hostage." I said truthfully "I'm a scared hostage."

-meanwhile-

Katie's p.o.v.

As they took Hic away my 'daddy' brought me to a room filled with five refrigerators and shelves full of snacks.

"What would you like my Katie-Kat? May I suggest a sub with chips and a soda?"

"Ok dad."

"What would you like on it?"

"May I have some ham,provolone cheese?"

"With those manners of course! Just like I taught you, right Katie?"

"How?" He slapped my face hard

"Don't you dare talk back again!" I started crying hard and his face softened." I'm sorry Katie bug I shouldn't have done that." Man I hated him.

"It's ok dad I'm sorry."

"Well I'll let you eat this time but next time you and your little friends will be punished."

"When will I see Logan and James."

"Tomorrow."

"Can they see me tonight."

"Will you be good?"

"Yes."

"Ok then they will be in your cell in five minuets, Lewis will take you."

As I was taken away by Lewis I thought about Logan, boy did i love my Logie.


	7. Why?

Yay four days!ill update Tommorow and yea I'll shut up now.

Logan's p.o.v.

I was untied and believed to be unconscious like James still was as I was thrown into a cell with Katie and Hic. I cold hear hic scream James name and Katie yell my name. Once the door slammed shut, I whispered.

"I'm fine." I sat up

"No your not, your hurt." She helped me slide up onto the rocky walls

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, knowing all to well what he was capable of.

"He slapped me in the face pretty hard but I'll be fine."

"If it wasn't so dark, I'd check you."

"I know." I said just as the door opened to two figures

"We got five flashlights and four water bottles." Alexa said shutting the door after allowing Jordan to step in.

"Thanks." I saw Katie flash her awesome smile

"Katie did you eat?" Jordan wondered

"Um yeah." She was lying, that was obvious

"Oh ok." He muttered, not wanting to get her upset

"Can I get a pie?" James slurred with his head in Hics arms, what happened to him?

"Logan, please help him!" She yelled in distress "he's burning up!"

"I'm coming."

"Logan your hurt too, you shouldn't be moving." Katie pointed out

"I'll take care of it." Was all Jordan said as he walked over to James, "Ouch, he is warm, can you get some Advil Alexa?"

"Shouldn't you give him something else first?"

"Advil and NyQuil is all we really have, Lucas never buys any other pills, we only have bandages and wraps and stuff other that that." Alexa said as she shut the door again,leaving five flashlights to light the huge cell.

"Logan what did they do to you?" Katie asked me softly,I loved her beautiful voice.

"I just got a little jostled around and pulled a muscle, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Logan?" I heard her whisper

"Yea?"

"Why is this happening, did I do something wrong?"

"No,no,no! You didn't do anything! My dad wants me and he took you guys because I told you and I guess he found out."

"But Hic didn't know."

"But she saw the text. Can I see your face?" I needed to see that slap mark, once she nodded I took a flashlight and shined it in her face,revealing a cheek that had dried blood on it, did that idiot think he was gonna get away with this? I hope not because he's wrong. All wrong. I didn't like anything with this, I didn't know if I should trust that guy Jordan and her sister, I had to get my friends out of here, even if it meant losing my life.


	8. Escape?

Katie's p.o.v,

"Jordan, if you know the code, and your on our side, why won't you let us out?"I needed to know, because it seemed weird.

"If we let you out, then Lewis and Brent will catch us and Lucas may physically kill us." Jordan shuddered

"So that's it, we're just his prisoners?" I couldn't believe this

"Right now they are rotating who keeps watch at night, Alexa has watch Saturday. We'll all get out then." It was Sunday, we needed to survive a week here? Our chances had to be slim to none, but I needed to get all of us out.

"So we have a week?"

"Pretty much then freedom."

"Ok."it seemed There wasn't much more that needed to be said except James.

"I'm back!" Alexa shut the door and ran over to A delirious James"I got the liquid medicine because I thought he would need it." She said as he drank it

"No cow here!" He yelled

"We'll be back later to give you some things." Jordan said as he turned to walk away

"Um can I talk to Alexa for a minuet?"

"Sure!" Alexa answered "Jordan I'll be there in a few."

"Kay." He shut the door and went somewhere other than here.

"Alexa why does Lucas keep making me call him daddy like I'm his little girl?"

"Well, he is crazy, he wants to think things that he wishes and make them a reality."

"But I don't know him!"

"You don't remember him, but he was like your dad when you were a baby, your mom would take Kendall,Logan and James out to hockey games, where they met Carlos."

"How do you know so much?"

"Well sometimes Lucas would make me fake sick and stay home from school, Jordan would leave and he would tell me stories, crazy messed up stories that involved you guys, but I met them a few times when we were eight. I knew right from the start that they were fun and awesome. I have the biggest crush on Carlos but you can't tell him, understand?"

"I may not live to tell him."

"Listen, we're gonna get out of here, understand?"

"Ok."

"One more thing, do you have a phone?"

"Maybe."

"Katie I need it, Lucas will be here in twenty minuets for a check and well, torture. I can't stop it but he will beat you bad if he finds a phone, ok?"

"Alright here you go, don't trick me." I said reluctantly handing over my one last promise to freedom.

"I would never, ill be back ok?"

"Ok." I eyed her as she put in a code and left the room, cell I mean. I had completely forgotten about Logan, shining a light in his direction, he was fast asleep. Good, he needed it and who knows when he will get it again.

"Katie, do you want to talk?" Hic asked, I forgot about her and James too.

"Sure." I took a seat next to her and James, who was sleeping on his back on the floor, unlike Logan, who was still siting against the wall.

"You love Logan, don't you?" Well that came out a surprise.

" I do."

"He loves you too you know."

"He likes you."

"He told me he has liked you for a long time, but he thought it would never happen so he had to get his mind into reality, so he tried to like me but you were the one."

"He did?"

"Yes, don't give up on him, he needs you."

"I won't."

"Good." It was a good five minuets before we spoke again, I looked at my watch, 7:30, someone had to realize we were gone by now, they had to.

"You love James, don't you?"

"Yes."

"He loves you too, don't get me wrong,he can be a real ladies man, but he never stood by someone like he does with you, If a girl blew him off, he would just go get someone else, he just wanted you."

"I know Logan told me."

BAM! A gunshot was heard from the distant hallway, James And Logan both awoke with a start, looking from side to side.

"What happened?" They asked in unison

"James?" Hic and Logan asked

"Yea?"

"How do you feel?" Logan asked

"I got a pretty nasty headache, my throat hurts and I'm really cold."

"Sounds like the flu, and the worst time to get it." Hic pointed out

"Why? Where Am I?"he asked as the door opened

"I'll tell you where you are pretty boy," great! Him again! "You are my hostages, you will listen and do what I wish when I say so."

"Who says? I'm my own person and no idiot is going to hurt me or my friends!"I couldn't believe that, was it the fever talking or did he just not remember what Lucas could do?

"Ok do you want to see how easy it is to Hurt your lady friend, what's her name Hic?"

"Don't you touch her!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" He barked "You get over here!" Pointing to Hic, and she slowly walked to him and with one painful crack, he broke her arm, making her scream. "Shut." He threw her to the wall but Logan caught her. " I'll be back, that was only a minor example of what I can do to any of you, I suggest you don't try anything else."


	9. Police

Ok I messed up, plz reread chapter eight and you will see a difference, but all the other chapters are the same

Kendall's p.o.v.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"I don't know ken, we'll find 'em." Carlos reassured me as we were digging around the apartment. Finally I saw Logan's lime phone on the floor, running to it the screen was cracked and it had a text message

To:little Logie

From:BLOCKED NUMBER

Hello son, I trusted you not to tell anyone about our little chats, but I know you did, so you better listen to my instructions, go to the roof, bring your friends, don't forget the nine year old girl.

WHAT? Logan was being threatened? And he dragged Katie and everyone else into it by not telling the cops? What was he thinking? I knew he said his dad was crazy, but oh did I even know the half of it? I yelled for Carlos and studied his broken eyes, this was going to be hard.

"Yea ken, did you find them? Did you find them?"

"No Carlos, but I know who took them, see?"

"Logan's phone!" He read it and looked up at me like a kicked puppy"Kendall what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm calling the police."

Hic's p.o.v.

My arm was killing me, but I was more worried about James. His fever had risen, and even though I told Logan that James was more important, he had insisted on taking care of me first, and Alexa had wrapped my arm tight in a sheet, then put a sling on it,saying she had taken care of Jordan's injuries a lot before. Then she went to get some Advil, but they had none left and they wouldn't get more until Lucas went shopping. That would be a long time she said because they had so much food. Great,our first night and we are sick,tired,hurt, and really, just scared we would never get out of here.

Katie's p.o.v.

I felt bad for Hic, I couldn't believe that she had thrown a mini tantrum saying that James was more important, I mean come on, she has a broken arm, but I would do the same if it was my Logan.


	10. A little love

Katie's p.o.v.

I woke up with a start, glancing at my watch, 11:27 a.m. Considering most of us, yes James had slept through the night, didn't get to sleep until around three, that was pretty early. We didn't feel comfortable here at all, sharing a warmish quilt and being scared of if Lucas came back. I knew It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. I would never be ready, but I needed to be strong, Kenny must have called the cops by now. I looked around to see Logan sitting up staring into space.

"Loges?" He jumped

"Oh hey Katie."

"Logan, I don't know if we'll make it out of here alive, so I wanted to say something, I really love you." He turned looking at me with disbelief, then smiled

"I love you too, and we are gonna make it out, I promise!"

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I said awkwardly

"Only if you want."

"Of course I want, I love you!" I said playfully tackling him and hugging him at the same familiar beeping sound of the code being put in for the door, followed by it opening and slamming shut. Lucas, ugh.

"So now Katie bugs got a boyfriend?" He said in a fake high pitched girly voice, "we should like totally alert the media!"

"Dad please stop!" Logan whined

"I don't think so, I'm on a roll, might as well wait for the other lazy ones to wake up." He put in the code slamming the door and leaving us there. Logan held me in his arms, then kissed me, whispering in my ear" we're getting out soon."

LATER

"I love you James."

"I love you Hic."

"When we get out of here, I'm gonna definitely fly us down to see my parents."

"Can't wait." I couldn't believe Hic had asked James out,today was awesome, but not the dream day because Lucas had Came in AGAIN and bothered us. Did need to mention that we were still trapped? It was around midnight and Jordan had come in here about an hour ago with a loaf of bread and sandwiches, even some apple juice. We had finished everything, except there was a few pieces of bread. James had only eaten a piece of bread, then fallen back to sleep on Hic's shoulder, who was dosing off as well, leaving me and Logan. I felt like all my energy was drained, and I was freezing, even though Alexa had already brought me another blanket and Logan had wrapped me up in what you could call a blanket burrito. I didn't tell him I had a headache either, I didn't need him worrying about me all night, he needed sleep. After he kissed me goodnight and turned the flashlights off one by one,we both surrendered ourselves to sleep

**_hope you like :D! Please review, they make me happy! And post chapters even faster!_**


	11. Faking it to make it

James p.o.v.

I woke up with a clear pounding in my head, I had the craziest dream. Logan's father came and took us to a holding cell,then me and Hic were a couple, and so were Katie and Logan. It was really dark, but I could tell I had been sleeping on someone's shoulder. I felt around me and picked up a piece of bread, I was losing it. I felt a flashlight and shining it around, I was sleeping on Hic, who was still sleeping herself, Katie was wrapped up tightly in a blanket, and Logan was sleeping facedown on the floor. Well we were all sitting on the floor, Hic and I against the wall, Katie flat on the floor on her back, and Logan just faced own like that. It's funny, this is what it looked like in my dream. Wait, this is what it looked like in my dream! I start hyperventilating, this is real life, it isn't just some dream, this is legit! What the heck, I'm too young, Hic is too young! This is messed up! I can't breathe now, I'm just breaking down crying on the floor when I see Hic starting to wake up, I feel bad because I know she shouldn't see this, but Hic, my girlfriend, she probably would just say that it'll be ok, we'll its not ok!

"James! Logan wake up James is having a panic attack!" Hic yells, realizing what's going on

"Mmm." He mumbles still in sleep

"Logan wake up!"she yells again as he sits up,rubbing his eyes then jumps up and runs over to me. Hic is crying as hard as me, hugging me hard.

"James, buddy, just calm down ok?" Logan says pushing my sweaty bangs from my eyes

"Logan, we're all gonna d-di-die!"

"No, we're gonna make it though, Jordan and Alexa are helping us as much as they can and in a week, when they are on the midnight watch, they're gonna sneak us out of here!"

"No!"

"Yes, just calm down." He says as I start to catch my breath

"I'm scared Logie." I said after I was breathing normally with silent tears going down my face.

"I know, we all are. But we need to think about how lucky we are, I mean Jordan and Alexa have been helping us a lot. And we're together, we don't have to face this alone."

"Thanks loges."

"Anytime buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Come on Jamie, we need to know." Hic said pulling my bangs out of my face again

"Fine." I paused "My head kills, my throat is scratchy, and my stomach hurts."

"Sounds like he still has the flu." Hic whispered to Logan even though I could hear her clearly

"It doesn't go away in a day, he should be better in a week though." Logan agreed as we heard a high pitched scream, Katie. Logan and Hic raced over while I walked as fast as I could. It was clear she was having a nightmare of some sort.

"She's burning up!"

"Will she be ok?" I asked softly, Logan looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with me "she should be better in a week. I think she caught it from you."

"Ok." Was all i said as I watched Logan tend to Katie as well as he could with no medication.

"James, your still sick too, why don't you go back to sleep?" Hic suggested, well I was pretty tired so I agreed and let my body fall into the world of sleep

Katie's p.o.v.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I tripped on a root of a tree, Lucas catching up fast. I got up quickly and tried to start running again but was stopped when my shirt was tugged on by him. He turned me to face him directly in the eyes.

"Katie, you'll never get rid of me. Your just as worthless as your little boyfriend Logan was. Just a waste. Do you know what happens to waste Katie?" I was scared to death, Logan had gotten killed by him a long time ago. "I'll tell you what happens, they go to the dump." He laughed evilly as the scene changed from the forest to a dump pile.

"LOGAN!" I screamed sitting up

"Katie-bug I'm right here." He cooed

"But y-you-your dead!"

"No it was just a dream, everything's gonna be ok. Just relax" he said gently sitting me up comfortably against the wall

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hic asked after about five minuets of silence

"No."

"That's ok, the we can have some bread." Logan said getting the remaining pieces of the loaf.

"Urm, I'm not really hungry." I mumbled

"Katie, sick or not you have to keep your strength up." Wait he knew i was sick?

"Fine." I said eating half a piece "I'm full." I said truthfully

"Ok well at least you ate something." Then the familiar bang came to the door meaning Lucas was coming, wasn't this day bad enough? As his all to familiar shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Aww is someone felling a wittle under the weather?" He asked in a mocking baby voice

"Dad, please don't hurt her today. She can't take it." Logan warned calmly

"That's right, my idiot son thought he could try failing to be a doctor."

"Dad, she's really sick. If you could do something,anything, to get her seen by a professional doctor, please, please do it."

"I'll make a deal with you," he started

"Logan, it's a trick." I warned

"Katie, you need medical help." Logan told me sternly

"I'll take her to see a doctor, as long as you all go." I glanced at Logan and he nodded we were gonna get out of here." So do you agree?"

"Yes." Hic started

"Yes." Logan agreed

"Yes." I finished because James was still asleep

"Ok we leave in an hour, Jordan and Alexa will explain what the rules will be in a few minuets." With that he put in the code and left.

"Logan I'm not that sick!" I said in a high whisper

"If it gets us out of here, we do it." Hic answered

"Hics right." James piped up

"When did you wakeup?" Logan asked

"I've been awake but I figured if I played it like I was asleep, he wouldn't do anything."

"Good choice." I agreed as Jordan and Alexa came in smiling with a backpack each.

"We have fifteen sandwiches, in my bag and twenty water bottles in Jordan's. Lewis and Brent went out to get more medication because Lucas has been having a lot of migraines lately. Lucas went to lay down with us in charge, meaning we can escape."

"We're leaving?" James asked

"Yes but we need to get going, I took Lucas's GPS from the plane and we're more than 50 miles from the nearest gas station." Jordan said as he put in the code to freedom.

Later

Logan's p.o.v.

We had been walking for seven hours when we found a camp ground, then we saw it, a family! We ran over not thinking about our appearances and made the two girls that couldn't be older than Katie hide behind their parents.

"Please call the police, we've been kidnapped and we got away, we need help!" Katie begged

"Sweetheart were gonna help you ok? Just stay with us and they won't get you again" the mother promised that couldn't be more than thirty


	12. Was it false hope?

Logan's p.o.v.

"Sweetheart were gonna help you ok? Just stay with us and they won't get you again"

"We need a phone ma'am." James said politely

"Oh yes! Well come in the van with us and we'll drive you to a town with the GPS, we don't have phones, because well, we are always here with my dad."

"Thanks." Hic smiled

"Urm Hic I don't think it's the best idea to get in a strangers van." Logan whispered so only Hic can hear it

"Got any other ideas smarty pants?" She hissed and with no answer she smiled "thought so."

"Dad stay with the girls I'll be right back."

"Ok." He said as we all dog piled into the van, Hic in the first row with James, me in the passenger seat, and Katie, Alexa and Jordan in the back.

Later

Hic's p.o.v.

We finally got to a gas station, and got out, after waking everyone, because every one else fell asleep. Then the van just drove off, thanks?

"I'm tired." Katie complained in a whiney voice and sticking her arms up"carry me Logie."

"Fine." He sighed picking her up and walked us into the gas station.

"Hello?" The cashier asked

"We need help, please my friends, his father, he's crazy! He kidnaped us!" James yelled

" ok just stay here James, you guys can all sit in the restaurant, um can I get you guys anything before the police get here?" She asked pressing a red button.

"No thanks, but how do you know my name?" James asked

"My name is Amy, I love Carlos,I'm sixteen, btr is my life, you were on the news, and Kendall and Carlos spoke, it was just, I'm glad you guys are safe!"

"Thanks." Logan said "and if there's anything we can ever do for you, call us."

"I have a question, actually."

"Shoot." James said

"Who are they?" She asked pointing to me,Jordan, and Alexa

"Our friends, Hic moved into the palm woods, and Jordan and Alexa, well they were in the custody of my father, so they we met them when we got taken." Logan explained

"Hi, I'm Jordan and that's Alexa ."

"Nice to meet you." Alexa smiled

"And I'm Hic."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Same here."

"Um, did you call the police?" Logan asked

"Yea, well sort of, I pressed the silent call button so they'll be here in, well, now." She finished as sirens wailed in the distance

"Thanks for everything Amy, maybe Carlos can give you a call soon?" Logan smirked

"That would be AWESOME! here's my number." She scribbled some numbers down on a receipt and gave it to Logan, who put it in his jean pocket. Then the door swung open and police rushed in with guns drawn "this is the police, put your hands where we can see them!"

"Jake, it's ok." What did she know him?

"What's wrong then Amy?"

"They came here begging for help, they were kidnapped. Take extra good care of them for me, please?"

"Of course Lil sis." He smiled "alright guns down, keep watch of your perimeter." He warned, but weren't we safe? When the door opened again with Lucas,Brent, and Lewis, holding rifles."Those are my kids."


	13. Shot on the spot

_**Thank you**__ to musicrox14 and all the guest reviewers, they make my day! I don't own btr though :( but at least i own the story_ rights :/

Hic's p.o.v.

When the door opened again with Lucas,Brent, and Lewis, holding rifles."Those are my kids." James screamed and cowered in fear, Logan fainted and Katie was somewhere in the store. Maybe they hadn't seen her yet. Jordan and Alexa looked at each other and hugged each other for life

"Those kids have been illegally taken." Jake answered pointing his gun at the three bandits "Guns up! Any sudden movement and we will shoot, drop your guns."

"Give me the children."

"Those children are not yours."

"Three of them are." Lucas smirked, making jake turn to us.

"Is this true?" Jordan and Alexa looked like they we're frozen in time o I answered.

"While Logan Mitchell is the son of Lucas Mitchell, he was placed in the custody of Jennifer Knight, as Lucas Mitchell was considered an unfit father. Jordan and Alexa were in his custody when his fiancé died in a car crash, and have been brutally beaten and assaulted on many occasions."

"Jordan, Alexa, how could you do this to me? I gave you food,shelter, I even let you two stay together! Even if i beat you once or twice,I was still a better father than either of you ever had!" Lucas yelled in an outrage, seeming to bring Alexa back to the real world

"Mr. Mitchell, we have to ask you to step away from the children. You are being arrested."

"The children refuse to press charges." Lucas answered

"No." Alexa said barley loud enough for everyone to hear her "We do press charges, on charges of assault, he went against his probation, and many more things." She finished finding her voice and causing Jordan to look at her in awe

"Alexa, when we get home,I swear you will get belted!"

"I'm not going home! I will not be afraid anymore! I may have always been the little school girl that was afraid to speak for herself,had geeky glasses, stupid pigtails, and a crazy step-dad, but not anymore! I'll be glad to see you where you have always belonged, the county prison! I'm done with you and your sick games Lucas!" Katie came out from who knows where and spoke "I'll press charges as well as, James, Logan, and Hic! I'm stickin' it to the man!" Making Lucas smile like the psycho he is "Katie, darling, I'm sorry I have to do this." As he pointed a gun at her head and a gunshot was heard.

**_A/n_**

_**Thank you to musicrox14 and all the guest reviewers, they make my day! I don't own btr though :( but at least i own the story rights**__ :/_


	14. Logan gone bad?

Thanks to all the reviews, and I just felt like I needed to post! So yea I'm posting!

Logan's p.o.v.

I woke up with a start to a gunshot, looking around,my eyes grew wide as I realized the situation. Lucas was on the floor with a gun in his hand, motionless. Jake was on the floor, shot in the shoulder and Amy was with him. Brent and Lewis were in handcuffs, being brought to a cop car. Katie, oh my god Katie!

"Katie!" I ran over to her still body looking frantically for a pulse, my heart was still racing when I found a faint one. "She needs help!" I yelled as I raised my hand that felt wet and sticky, to my absolute horror, it was my girlfriends blood.

"A medic is arriving son." An officer said as three ambulances got in the parking lot. Katie was put on a stretcher then wheeled out to the ambulance. I looked around and they said Lucas was "gone". It was a relief but it also hurt that it had come to this. My father. Against police? Or against me? Maybe both. It hurt. Jake was taken out to another ambulance and someone put James in number three. What happened to him? I saw Amy jump in the ambulance with jake, Hic into James, I then ran to Katie's. Some medic tried to stop me.

"You can't go back there."

"That's my girlfriend." I said through gritted teeth, I didn't lose my temper usually unless I was sick, or I was REALLY mad. And I was 'REALLY Mad'

"She's being put on oxygen right now, you can't go back there."

"Listen to me and listen to me good, that's my girlfriend and your gonna bring me back there and help her before I make a scene, alright buddy?" I hissed, the guy looked around. The other ambulances had left and only half of the officers were still here.

"Alright get in." I was ushered in and told to stay in a certain spot. I heard the word coma and jumped up "what did you just say?"

"We have to get permission from the parents before saying anything, sorry." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, getting angry again "TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HER, NOW!" I felt a little pinch on my arm and everything went black.


	15. A day with dad

**Hi! Sorry for not updating, but I did a long chapter over 1,000 words! I am gonna update soon, and reviews are like the alarm to my clock! **

Katie's p.o.v.

I woke up in a field of flowers, what happened? Where was Logan?

"Katie,over here!" A familiar mans voice yelled

"Dad?" But my dad was dead, was I dead?

"Katie!" He hugged me " I've missed you!"

"But y-your dead!"

"Katie your in a coma."

"What?"

"You woke up here, Katie you will have a lot of choices in the next few hours to make."

"Hours? Dad you died when I was seven, th-the car crash."

"I know sweetie, your close to the gate of happiness."

"What?"

"See the golden gate over there?"

"Yea?"

"Well, if you go through it, then your in heaven."

"And I'd be dead?"

"Yes. Katie as I said, you'll have alot of choices to make."

"Dad?" I asked hugging him

"Yes?"

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to hug you again."

"Katie, the coma is almost a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because,you can stay with me for as long as possible."

"What do you mean, as much as possible."

"Katie, if you chose to go back, it's sometimes to late."

"What do you mean."

"Katie, back on earth, your on life support. If you don't go back soon enough, your mother may pull the plug in a few months."

"I can stay with you for that long!"

"Katie, one minuet here is one day on earth."

"But."

"Katie I love you and I want you to be able to make the decision."

"I love you too dad. But what will happen to me if I go back, will I remember this?"

"I'm positive you will, do you just want to talk for about an hour before you chose?"

"Ok."

"Now I see your a pretty good gambler." That made me blush

"How would you know that?"

"Katie, I'm there for you for everything. You just don't realize its me."

"Can you prove it?" I wanted to be sure

"Alright, here's the trick, you know Kasey."

"The stuffed cat you gave me the morning before the crash?"

"Yep, I'm always right there."

"Can you talk?"

"I could've, but your mother would probably take you to a psychiatrist."

"True, but what if you talk to all of us?"

"That can be arranged. Katie, I thought you would have stopped taking me I mean, kasey, to your softball games and stuff, but you still took me everywhere you went, it means alot, because I remember you almost forgot me when you moved to L.A."

"Yea, we drove five minuets, then I made mom turn around."

"I'm glad you did ."

"Me too." I agreed as the floor turned into a giant baseball field"how'd you do that!"

"A little trick I know, do you want me to throw a few pitches?"

"Yes!" I yelled as my clothes changed and my dad gave me a helmet as I went up to bat.

-meanwhile on earth-

Kendall's p.o.v.

Mom had told us Katie had three months. It had been four and a half months, she had one day left. I needed her.

"Just freaking wake up Katie! Before its too late,just to late." I had started yelling but quieted down when a nurse had poked her head in suspicious then left.

"Katie I love you, I'll wait for you. And Katie, don't worry about my grades, they don't matter,only you do." Logan assured

"Katie, I know that you can hear me, I've always loved you like a sister/brother way. I just wanted you to know before it was too late." James explained

"Katie, I know that you might want to know that, if well, the unthinkable happens, I promise that I will put helmet on your head for the next life." Carlos chimed in stroking her hair

"We all love you Katie."

"Can I come in?" Hic asked opening the door just enough to show her face and her hair. I could tell that she had really developed a bond between my sister and her, and her life getting just as much messed up as ours were. The fiery red streaks in her hair that reminded me alot of Lucy's were fading, and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Course honey." James answered, it was a surprise to all of us that James and Hic were still together, it was James longest relationship and it was going good.

"How long do we have?"

"Five hours." I answered as I looked at my watch and started crying, my baby sister had five hours to live.

"Katie I will never forget you." Hic said crying into James shirt

"She knows Hic,she knows."

Katie's p.o.v.

"That was an awesome one Katie!"

"thanks dad!"

"Katie, this is the last one."

"Alright." I said getting in position to hit the ball, bang, the ground shook "Dad!"

"Katie, it's time to go back."

"What? No!"

"Katie come on you have to go before its too late!"

"You said I could chose? Well I wanna stay!"

"Katie, don't do this. You need to go to Kendall and Logan, Logan will change if you don't go back."

"What?" I started paying attention at this

"Katie, Logan is at the bottom of the class, you know you need to go back."

"Can you prove it?" I asked hopefully

"Yes." He said snapping his fingers and a widow opened revealing the real world

"Just freaking wake up Katie! Before its too late,just to late." Kendall had started yelling but quieted down when a nurse had poked her head in suspicious then left.

"Katie I love you, I'll wait for you. And Katie, don't worry about my grades, they don't matter,only you do." Logan assured

"Katie, I know that you can hear me, I've always loved you like a sister/brother way. I just wanted you to know before it was too late." James explained

"Katie, I know that you might want to know that, if well, the unthinkable happens, I promise that I will put helmet on your head for the next life." Carlos chimed in stroking my hair

"We all love you Katie."

"Can I come in?" Hic asked opening the door just enough to show her face and her hair.

"Course honey." James answered, it wasn't a surprise to me that they we're still together, they were meant for each other

"How long do we have?"

"Five hours." Kendall answered as He looked at his watch and started crying, i had five hours to live.

"Katie I will never forget you." Hic said crying into James shirt

"She knows Hic,she knows." James assured as the window shut

"How do I go back?"

"Say this-a minuet away,A minuet away,Wake me up and everything will be ok"

"I love you dad.a minuet away,A minuet away,Wake me up and everything will be ok." I said as I waved to my dad and fell into a world of darkness


	16. Awakening

Hey I'm back! And excited

Kendall's p.o.v.

"Katie, you were a girlfriend to me, and an awesome sister to all of us. And you should know after this, we're coming to you." Logan said crying and holding her hand. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful in the casket.

"Guys?"

"Yea loges?" I asked

"She's alive, she has a heartbeat."

"Logan, if your kidding I swear I'll,SHE'S ALIVE!"

"She is?" Mrs knight ran up

"Feel her heartbeat!"

"Katie, baby girl, wake up." Logan instructed squeezing her hand

"Logie?" She sat up wiping her eyes

"KATIE, YOUR ALIVE!"

"Why wouldn't I be, I listened to dad."

"What Katie?" My eyes narrowed, what dad had been dead since she was seven

"I know you won't beli, why am I in this dress?"

"Katie, this is your funeral. "

"I wasn't too late?"

"Katie, how about we get you to the hospital?" Logan suggested

"I'm fine."

"Katie you just died the came back to life, we Need to get you checked out." Logan said picking her up and holding her bridal style.

Katie's p.o.v.

I felt fine. Dad said I was fine. Wait, I wanted Kasey.

"Wait."

"Katie! Hic yelled with glee as Logan put me down and I hugged her "Katie, I'm so happy to see you, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I smiled and looked at my casket. "Where's Kasey?"

"I went to your apartment and got her,we almost forgot to put her with you." Hic answered

"Guys can I talk to you?"

"Of course!"

"I saw dad."

"Katie, alot of people sometimes have hallucinations when they're in comatose." Logan frowned

"No, this was real, I can prove it!"

"Alright, baby sister, prove it." Kendall smiled

"Dad, you can talk now." I said putting the it on the casket, nothing. "Dad, talk."

"Katie," mom started as a figure of dad appeared

"She's right, I took advantage of having the chance to see her, I can't do this for long. But she is telling the truth."

"But your," my four brothers objected in unison

"Kendall, trust me, I'm here. Logan, this cant be explained by science. James, this isn't a side effect on one of the Cuda products your using. Carlos, I know you always believed this could happen. Katie, I told you I would show them. Jen, I love you."

Hic's p.o.v.

"Did that just happen?" I asked as the figure faded away. Everyone in the room just nodded.

"It's a double miracle." Carlos added in awe

"I told you I wasn't hallucinating."

"Either that or we all are." Kendall pointed out

"That's possible, but unlikely. It happened." Logan said touching the now clear air

"That's whats up!" Guitar dude said

Later

Logan's p.o.v.

Wow, she was alive. My Katie. I watched as she slept on my shoulder,so peacefully.

"Quit watching me, it's creepy." She moaned rubbing her eyes

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but that's just stalkerish."

"I've wanted to hear that voice for three months."

"I wanted to heat that voice for an hour and a half, one minute in heaven, one day here."

"I love you."

"I love you." As she got on top of me and kissed me

"Brothers in the room." Kendall warned

"Sorry." Katie got off of me

"I'm out for a date with Hic." James smiled to a Knock on the door

-10 years later-

"Do you, Katherine bell knight, take Logan Mitchell for your husband?"

"I do." I answered after Logan had answered

"I pronounce you,man and wife." I kissed Logan like I never kissed him before just like Hic did twenty minuets ago.

"I love you Logie." I whispered in his ear

"I love you kit-Kat."

Hics p.o.v

"I love you James."

"I love you Hic."


End file.
